Honoo
Flame (炎) or Honoo is a Needless Fragment. It was first seen used by Teruyama Momiji. Allows the user to generate and control flame. The hottest temperature reachable is unknown, but is considerably less than Agnis Schawattas. Statistics *'Other Users: 'Adam Blade, Adam Arclight, Teruyama Momiji 's clones. *'First Appearance:' **Needless - Chapter 5 **Needless anime Episode 3. Usage The Fragment main ability is the skill to generate fire, from the users hands or body (as seen when Teruyama creates an "aura" of fire around him to negates Kuchinashi Fragrance Fragment effects), however the user cannot breath fire. It was stated by Teruyama that in places with no wind this Fragment triplicates it's explosive power. Both Teruyama and Blade used to use this power to light their cigarettes. In anime filler scenes, they also used it to light a bonfire. For combat, this Fragment has several convenient uses that are list below. Recently, this fragment powers was enhanced by implanting Eden's Seed in Teruyama's body. His powers was upgraded to the level of being easily able to harm Eve with one attack and launch powerful fire waves similar to Saten's Daiyon Hadou. Moves *'Little Boy (L(リトル)・B(ボーイ)', Ritoru Booi): Honoo Fragment signature attack. A short range technique. The user wreaths their fist in flame an attacks with it burning and striking the opponent. It ws first seen used by Teruyama Momiji against Adam Blade. According to Saten, this technique without it's fire is nothing but a simple punch. Little Boy is the name of the atomic bomb launched on Hiroshima in 1945 during the World War II. ** Little Boy: Renzoku Touka (L(リトル)・B(ボーイ) 連続 投下 Little Boy: Continuous Bombardment): The user attack the enemy with Little Boy multiple times simultaenously. It was first seen used by Teruyama Momiji against Disk's Army of Testaments in Iron Mountain. ** Phlogiston Full Throttle: Little Boy (燃素爆発 (フロギストン) フルスロッルト リトルボーイ (Explosive Burning Element Full Throttle: Little Boy / ''Furogisuton Furu Surottoru Ritoru Booi''): An enhanced version of the original Little Boy. The user wreaths their fist with a great amount of fire an launches a powerful punch to the enemy. The phlogiston is the name of the theory (from the Ancient Greek φλογιστόν phlŏgistón "burning up", from φλόξ phlóx "fire"), first stated in 1667 by Johann Joachim Becher, that said the existence of a fire-like element called "phlogiston" that was contained within combustible bodies, and released during combustion. It was first seen used by Teruyama Momiji against Kuchinashi in Simeon's Third Shelter. * '''Vulcan Shock Ignition(V (ヴァルカン)・S(ショク)・I(イグニション), Varukan Shokku Igunishon''): A long range technique. The user creates a giant fire ball with one hand and launches it to the enemy with devastating effects. It was first seen used by Teruyama Momiji against Adam Blade. ** '''Kakudantou: Vulcan Shock Ignition (核弾頭 V (ヴァルカン)・S(ショク)・I(イグニション), Nuclear Warhead: Vulcan Shock Ignition / Kakudantou: Varukan Shokku Igunishon): The user creates a huge fire ball with both hands and launches it to the enemy with a very higher power. It was first seen used by Adam Blade against Disk's Army of Testaments in Iron Mountain. Eden's Seed Power Up With the use of Eden's Seed, Teruyama's clone was seen using several techniques that surpass by far his normal techniques in power and destructive effects. All his techniques seems to be pretty powerful as Missing Link fragmets like Dai Yon Haddou or Agnishwattas. *'Fat Man' (ファトー'•'マン''Fatto man''): Teruyama prepares a fire ball similar to Vulcan Shock Ignition and then launches a powerful "heat beam", pretty like Saten's Dai Yon Haddou technique. Teruyama was seen able to move himself in order to move the direction of the "beam". Fatman is the name of the atomic bomb launched on Nagasaki in 1945 during the World War II. It was first seen used against Blade. *'Screw Trigger' (スクリュウ'•'トリガー Sukuryuu Torigaa): Teruyama kicks his opponent producing an explosion by impacting them. It was first seen used against Blade. *'Phlogiston': Another version of his move, where he is no longer need to require to be in a close room. Combination Moves and Fused Moves * Kandata String in Vulcan Shock Ignition (カンダタ・ストリング ・イン・ヴァルカンショク・イグニション, Kandata Sutoringu In Varukan Shokku Igunishon): A combination with the Kandata String fragment. The user launches a Vulcan Shock Ignition, hiding in it strings to inmovilize and slash the opponent. It was first seen used by Blade on Teruyama Momiji. * Vulcan Shock Little Boy (V (ヴァルカン)・S (ショク)・L (リトル)・B (ボイ), Varukan Shokku Ritoru Boi): After creating a Vulcan Shock Ignition, the user equips their hands with a Little Boy each one and the charges against the enemy striking the enemy with a powerful blow done with the speed of the Little Boy and the fire amount of the Vulcan Shock Ignition. It was first seen used by Teruyama Momiji against Adam Arclight. The first time Teruyama used this attack was due to the fact that he saw before Blade's "Touku: Vulcan Shock Little Boy". With Eden's Seed enchacement, Teruyama was able to easily destroy Eve's Eve Cannon, something that nobody was able to do before. ** Tou Kou: Vulcan Shock Little Boy (特攻V (ヴァルカン)・S (ショク)・L(リトル)・B (ボイ), Special Attack: Vulcan Shock Little Boy, Tou Kou: Varukan Shokku Ritoru Boi): According to Blade, this move is his original combination ultimate attack. It's the same principle that of Vulcan Shock Little Boy. The difference is in that before doing this attack, Blade has absorbed Agnishwattas' heat energy as he had copied Saten's Dai Yon Haddou Fragment ability previously and managed to control the high temperatures and with this he creates an extra large version of the Vulcan Shock Ignition, giving him an enourmous firepower. Tou Kou: Vulcan Shock Little Boy seems to has the same or even high power of Saten's Dai Yon Ha Dou or Aruka's Agnishwattas. This is the strongest attack Blade used. It was first seen used by Blade against Aruka in Simeon's Third Shelter. Team Moves * Double Vulcan Shock Ignition(W (ダブル)・V (ヴァルカン)・S (ショク)・I (イグニション),Daburu Varukan Shokku Igunishon):'''Two Vulcan Shock Ignition attacks launched by two user at the same time (one each one). It was first seen used by Teruyama Momiji and Adam Blade against Disk's Army of Testaments on Iron Mountain. * '''Little Boy Jijou + Magnetic World + Gyro Gravitation (リトルボーイ二乗+マグネティックワールド+ジャイログラビテイション, Little Boy Square + Magnetic World + Gyro Gravitation, Ritoru Booi Jijou + Magunetikku Waarudo + Jairo Gurabiteishon): A four team combo by Teruyama,Blade,Seto and Solva. First Teruyama and Blade both use Little Boy at the same time then double it's power by Solva's Magnetic World and finally powered by Seto's Gyro Gravitation. It was first seen used as a counter attack against the Simeon Girl Spuad. * 'Vulcan Shock Megaton Knuckle '(ヴァルカンショックメガトンパンチ, Varukan Shokku Megaton Panchi): A combination move done with Teruyama and Mio, where power and fire mix to create an explosive attack. It is first seen used against Setuna. Category:Fragment Category:Fire type fragments Category:Fragments